Untrusted Love
by Dimunda
Summary: An imaginary friend named Tsuki is dragged out of a blizzard by Frankie's son, Daniel. Tsuki only trusts Frankie and Daniel because they saved her life. But something in Tsuki's past has made her cold. But is she falling in love with a human? R
1. Tsuki Reimei

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

A/N: Ok, this story is based on 15 years in the future. Bloo and the other imaginary friends look the same. Frankie now has a son, but her husband died. (Don't know who the husband would've been) Mr. Harriman is still there but Madame Foster is, well, gone. Mac lives at Foster's now and works there. On with the story!

I took a step in the freezing snow, the howling wind hitting against my face. My clothes were torn and I had bruises all over my body. Every step I took, I was in unimaginable pain. I looked around the deserted town. No one anywhere. The humans would have had to have been absolutely crazy to be walking out in this blizzard. I walked passed an apartment, passed a window that showed the inside.

I stopped and looked inside. There sat two children, a boy and a girl, playing with a purple cat and an orange dog who were jumping and flipping for the children. The children laughed and hugged the clear imaginary friends. They all then lied on their backs by the warm fire.

I narrowed my eyebrows and continued. The wind hit my face, by silver hair flowing in my eyes.

"D-d-d-d-d-damn cold….," I said through chattering teeth.

The snow rushed in my face, sending more cold through my body.

I closed my eyes and tried to see through the blizzard that ran through this town.

I then tripped on an unseen object, my body hitting the snow.

I curled up into a ball, and closed my eyes halfway.

"S-S-S-S-Suzy….," I whispered, "H-h-h-h-how c-c-c-could y-y-you d-d-d-d-do th-th-this t-t-to m-m-m-m-me?"

Snow began to cover my body. The wind howled even more across my body.

I narrowed my eyebrows and thought: _I will never trust anyone again unless they benefit me. Especially humans. _

But I knew that I would never get a chance to. I was going to die, freezing to death. I let one tear fall from my eyes.

_No more: _I thought: _Tears show too much emotion…although it does not matter…I'm going to die here. _

"What the-" I heard a male voice say.

I looked around but saw nothing.

I leaned my head back into the soft snow.

_Here I go: _I thought: _I'm beginning to hallucinate. _

"What in the world are you doing out here?!" the same male voice yelled, "You'll freeze to death!"

I looked up to see a tall figure, wrapped in warm clothing, standing over me. I couldn't see the person's face, but I knew it was a boy from his voice.

I looked away and said, "I-I-I-I-I'm b-b-b-b-better o-f-f-f-f d-d-d-dead. L-l-l-l-l-leave."

"No!" the boy cried.

I then felt warmth grip me. The boy had picked me up.

I growled and dug my teeth into his arm.

He howled in pain and released me.

I fell to the soft, cold snow.

"What was that for?!" the boy asked over the howl of the wind.

"J-j-j-j-just l-l-l-l-leave, hu-hu-human," I stuttered.

I began to feel numb.

"No way!" the boy said, attempting to pick me up again, "You'll die out here!"

In his arms, I tried to see his face, but there was a scarf wrapped around it. The wind blew more snow around me.

"Y-y-y-you hu-hu-humans a-a-a-and your f-f-f-feelings," I said, looking away, "W-w-w-why d-d-d-do y-y-you c-c-care?"

I then felt him walk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "You're human too, aren't you?"

"N-n-n-not exactly…" I whispered.

I leaned against the boy's arm and felt warm. I pushed my face against it, but I tasted something metallic on his arm. Blood. I realized that was the arm I bit.

I began to lick the blood off his arm, trying to clean the wound.

I saw the snow begin to die down, the wind less violent.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"C-c-c-cleaning y-y-y-your w-w-w-wound," I chattered, still freezing.

"You're a strange girl," the boy said.

I began to close my eyes into a deep sleep.

"I-I-I-I t-t-t-told you," I said, tiredly, "I-I-I'm n-n-n-n-not hu-hu-human."

I then passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt something warm against my head.

"Where was she, Daniel?" I heard a sweet woman's voice ask.

"She was in town," I heard the familiar male voice say, "Lucky that I was looking for imaginary friends, huh?"

"It was," the woman said, "But, Daniel, I don't ever want you to scare me like that again! Do you understand me?!"

I heard a sweet, melodic laugh.

"Ok, mom," the boy said, "I won't."

_Wake up: _I thought.

I began to open my eyes, and found blinding light.

I saw a light above me, and a white ceiling.

"She's awake!" the sweet woman's voice said beside me.

I turned slowly and saw a woman with green eyes and spiked up orange hair. I saw that she had three earrings on both the tops of her ears and she wore a long sleeved green shirt and blue shorts.

She wore a beautiful smile that would warm anything up.

Beside her I saw a boy with black hair and the same green eyes as the woman. He was wearing a brown shirt and long blue jeans. I saw every bit of muscle outlined on his shirt. He also wore a black jacket, the zipper hooked up on the bottom.

He smiled and said, "You're awake, huh?"

I frowned and began to sit up, when the woman gently pushed a hand on my chest.

"You need to rest, sweet heart," she said calmly.

Normally I would've bitten her hand off, but she seemed so sweet. So very sweet, I just couldn't.

I shook my head and sat up.

She sighed.

I looked at her and said, "I'm not a human. I don't take time to _heal_. I am perfectly fine."

She shook her head, saying, "You must've been injured. Of course you're human, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Do you want me to prove it to you, human?" I asked.

I then stood up and saw that I was on a small bed. I looked at my body to see that I was wearing new clothes! I wore a silver shirt and blue jeans. I looked in the mirror to see my silver hair straightened and my grey eyes shining. I saw that I still had the cut that ran down my left eye.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

I looked down at her and said, "I'm going to show you that I'm not _human_." I spat the word 'human' out.

I saw the confused looks on the boy and the woman's faces.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated hard on what I needed to do. I then felt my body change, and I heard the woman gasp.

I smiled in my mind. I opened my eyes and saw my reflection in the mirror. I stood on the bed as a large, silver wolf.

I looked at the woman and ask, "Believe me now?"

She nodded her head.

"Then you must be an imaginary friend!" the boy named Daniel said.

I looked at him. He stared at me with a smile. It was a beautiful smile….

I widened my eyes and shook the thought out of my head.

"You're not?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "Yes, yes I am an imaginary friend."

The woman looked at me with her green eyes and asked, "Do you have an owner that would be looking for you?"

I widened my eyes, and then let them fall halfway as I looked to the floor.

"No…," I whispered silently, "She abandoned me."

I looked up at the woman and sympathy shone in her eyes.

She then embraced me and said, "You poor thing!"

I widened my eyes.

She released me and said, "Well you can stay here!"

I looked around the small white room. It had the one and only bed, a closet, a small dresser, and a white door.

"Where," I asked, "exactly is here?"

The woman smiled and said, "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! This is the place where abandoned imaginary friends can stay when their owners…leave them. Then, they can get adopted to a new family!"

I growled silently at the last part, but she did not hear me.

"Would you like to stay?" she asked.

"Do I have to be adopted?" I asked.

She looked shocked by my question.

She said, "W-well, n-no, you don't _have _to, but if you would li-"

"I would prefer not to be," I stated.

She nodded her head and stood up.

"Daniel," she said catching the boy's attention. She continued, "I'm going to tell Mr. Harriman and Mac about…What's your name, dear?"

She looked at me.

I stared at her.

"Tsuki," I said, "Tsuki Reimei." (A/N: Tsuki is Japanese for Moon and Reimei is Japanese for Twilight)

The woman smiled and said, "Such a beautiful name. You may call me Frankie."

I nodded my head and Frankie left the room.

I sat down and stared at Daniel. He smiled at me.

He then came and sat beside me.

He looked at me and asked, "What were you doing out in that blizzard?"

I turned away from him. I heard him sigh. He then began to take his jacket off. He placed the jacket on the bed, and I saw him place his arm on his lap.

I looked to see that a large mark covered it, along with dried up blood.

He smiled weakly and said, "Good thing she did not see this."

I looked at the mark then at his face.

"Fool," I said, taking a step toward his arm.

He stared at me.

I put a paw on his arm, saying, "If you don't treat this soon, it could get infected."

I then leaned down toward the arm and began to lick it clean.

"What," he asked, his face blushing, "What are you doing?"

I brushed my rough tongue over the wound, the dried up blood disappearing. I sat up, the wound completely healed.

I stared into his green eyes.

"My….creator created me with some, you can say, _magical _properties," I said.

He stared at me eagerly and asked, "Like what?"

I sighed. I stared at the boy and said, "Like you just saw a minute ago, I can change my form at will. By body can produce great healing properties for myself, and others, but if I'm continued to be hurt, like last night with the freezing weather, I will not be able to heal."

He stared at me blankly, blinking. The sight was slightly amusing.

"So," he said, "What do you really look like? The wolf or the girl?"

"The girl," I answered, "I do not like being human very long though."

I then realized I was confining everything to this human.

_I'm not supposed to trust _anyone: I thought.

I then realized something strange.

_But he and the female saved my life: _I thought: _I guess I can trust those two only. _

"Hey you wanna get something to eat?" Daniel asked, "I bet you're starved!"

I had to admit that I was indeed famished.

I nodded my head politely.

He then jumped from the bed, onto the floor.

I jumped off the bed, by his side.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Let's go!" he said, walking towards the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We began to walk down stairs when I saw imaginary friends all over the place. It amazed me so that the woman, Frankie, was kind enough to let all these friends in this place.

"Ya coming?" Daniel asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I saw that he had already made it to the ground floor while I stood atop the stairs.

"Hey, Daniel!" a voice called.

I looked to see a tall brown haired man walking with what looked to be a bluish blob, a giant purple monster with horns, a bird that looked like a plant and airplane, and a tall red thing with one arm and a messed up eye.

The brown haired man walked to Daniel, and then I saw it happen.

The man laughed and locked Daniel's head under his arm.

I narrowed my eyes and began to growl, baring my fanged teeth.

The man and the imaginary friends looked up at me.

I saw that Daniel was struggling under the man's arm.

I then saw the bluish thing speak, "Who's tha-"

That's when I lunged at the brown haired man. He released Daniel as I pinned him to the ground. I snapped at him and growled.

"Whoa!" said the red guy. He reached an arm out to me and I snapped at him, barking.

He flinched back and everyone glared at me. I looked at Daniel to see him standing up straight, staring at me. I jumped in front of him, and looked at the imaginary friends and the man, who began to stand up, startled.

I looked at the five and began to growl, baring my teeth.

"It's alright," the red guy said, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Tsuki!" I heard a voice cry.

I stopped growling and baring my teeth to see Frankie running with a giant rabbit with a monocle and a sweater vest.

I stood up straight and glared at the five that I thought opposed a threat.

Frankie and the rabbit reached me.

Frankie stared at me and yelled, "Tsuki, what is going on?!"

I looked at the brown haired man and said, "I thought the man opposed as a threat, so I attacked."

Frankie looked at the man and asked, "What is she talking about, Mac?"

The man called Mac looked at me and said, "I was just playing around with Daniel, and she sorta attacked."

Frankie stared at me. I continued to glare at the five.

Frankie sighed. "Tsuki," she said, calling my attention, "These are Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, and Mac. They live here." As she said their names, she pointed to each individual.

She then looked at the rabbit and said, "And this is Mr. Harriman."

She looked at the others and said, "Guys, this is Tsuki Reimei. She's going to be living with us for a while."

The Bloo guy glared at me.

"You sure she should?" he asked, "After what she did to Mac!"

I growled deeply at the blob, who closed his mouth.

"No, Tsuki," Frankie said, staring angrily at me, "That's not how things work around here."

I snorted and turned away.

I heard Frankie sigh.

"Come on, guys," she said, "Dinner's ready."

They all then walked toward the place where I suspected was where they ate.

Daniel, who looked to be in shock, snapped out of it.

"Um, let's go eat," he said.

He then walked off as I trailed behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughter and chatter filled the large dinning room hall. I sat in a corner on my own free will, with a simple bowl of milk. On my request.

I saw the imaginary friends laugh. I rolled my eyes and began to lap the milk.

I then saw a shadow cast over me. I stared up and saw the tall red guy known as Wilt.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But would you like a place to sit? I can give you my chair. That way, you can talk to some of the other friends!"

I looked down at the bowl of milk and said, "No thank you. I don't like to talk much to strangers."

Wilt looked away, saying, "Oh that's ok. Well if you do, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll try," I said, and began to lap the milk again as he left.

I then finished my milk and brought it to the kitchen. The only reason I knew where this was because I saw Frankie exit it. I looked around and saw the sink. I walked over to the sink and threw the bowl into it.

I then walked out of the kitchen and saw Daniel, looking as if he was searching for something. He then saw me and smiled. He then ran over to my side.

"Hey," he said, staring down at me, "My mom said that we're a _little _over booked so she said you can stay in my room if you want."

I said nothing, but yawned.

He laughed and said, "I take that as a yes?"

He then began to walk, saying, "Come on. She's already made a bed for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked to a far room down a hall. He then turned to a blue door and turned the knob. He opened the door and we walked into the room. I gazed around the room. There was a large bed with black satin sheets and white pillows. The room had white wallpaper. There was a large desk with a black computer and a small laptop. There was a large window that showed the moon. The last item was a rather large dresser.

I looked by the bed and saw a small mattress and by the mattress on the wall was a large mirror.

"It's not much," Daniel said walking to it.

As he turned to walk towards the mattress, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, concentrating. I opened my eyes and saw that I had transformed again, my long silver hair flowing behind me and the new clothes draped over me.

I saw Daniel take a pillow from the bed and grab a long black blanket that blended in with the bed.

"Ok here you-GAH!" he said looking at me.

I instinctively turned around, asking, "What?"

I turned back to see his hand over his chest.

He said, "Nothing. You just changed and I didn't notice."

I shrugged my shoulders, saying, "I sometimes like to sleep like a human."

I yawned again and walked over to the bed.

I crawled on the mattress pulling the blanket over my freezing body, and lied my head on the soft pillow. I closed my eyes, but didn't fall asleep.

I heard Daniel move, and I suddenly heard something creak. I waited a second before I opened my eyes. I opened them, and widened them. I saw Daniel take off his shirt. I closed my eyes quickly and didn't open them.

I saw the light from the room disappear. I opened them, and from the light of the moon, saw Daniel, shirtless and wearing blue jeans, walk to his bed.

He crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Night, Tsuki," he whispered.

I said nothing.

"……Good night, Daniel," I whispered so quietly, I could barely hear myself.

I then closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Daniel's P.O.V

I heard her say something but it was so quiet I couldn't make it out. I turned and saw her breathing in and out as though she was asleep. I stared at her. She looked so peaceful, her silver hair draped on the pillow. I looked at her face and stared at her small lips.

I felt my face grow hot and turned away.

I yawned and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

How was it? This is really long for a first chapter, but I couldn't tell where to end! Please tell me how this is! Review for me! :)

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die defending my country


	2. What is a girlfriend?

Boy

A/N: I would really like some reviews. I want to know if this is that good. I'm going to keep updating even if I don't get a review because it is the only way for me to get the idea out of my head!

"Tsuki, do you want some breakfast?" I heard a voice ask.

I shot my eyes opened to see Frankie smiling at me.

"Here," she said, handing me a long sleeve silver shirt and blue shorts. In her hands were white sandals.

I looked at the clothes than at her.

She said, "I figured you'd like them. You won't be cold in them, will you."

I shook my head, and said, "I think I'll be fine. It's not a total storm, and my body can generate its own heat so I won't be too cold out there."

I took the clothes and Frankie turned.

I looked at her confused but began to change. I looked at the mirror and saw that the sleeves covered my hands slightly.

I looked at Frankie who smiled.

"You look so beautiful," she said kindly.

I felt my face redden. I then noticed something.

I began to look around for Daniel. He wasn't in his bed. I looked at the opened door, my eyes widened.

"Tsuki, what's wro-" I didn't let her finish.

I ran out the room, bolting down the stairs. I changed into my other form and ran down on all fours. I sniffed the area for Daniel's scent. I couldn't find it. I began to growl in annoyance.

I looked around and found the stairs that led to the front door. I jumped all the way down to the floor, landing with a loud thump.

"Whoa!" a small voice said.

I turned to see a young boy, around the age of 6 or 7. He had bright blond hair and light hazel eyes. Behind him stood a man with brown hair and hazel eyes with a woman with blond hair and brown eyes. I saw Mr. Harriman by their sides.

"Mommy, can I have that one?" he asked, pointing to me.

I stepped back, glaring at the humans daring them to try and _adopt _me.

"I don't know, Johnny," the mother said, "She looks vicious."

I stared at the woman with a death glare. She immediately tried to avoid my gaze.

"But she could protect Johnny, honey," the man said.

I began to growl, turning away.

Mr. Harriman must've noticed they wanted me, for he said, "I am sorry, but Miss Tsuki here is…well not up for adoption. But if you follow Master Mac over there, he will gladly find the perfect friend for your son."

I walked over to the door, sniffing for Daniel's scent.

I heard the child groan, but he walked with his parents.

I sniffed the door and found his scent.

"Tsuki?"

I jerked around and saw Frankie.

I bowed my head slightly, saying, "Good morning, Miss Foster."

She smiled and said, "You can call me Frankie, dear. What're you looking for?"

I gazed around and found a clock that read 2:15 PM. I had slept late. It was no wonder I couldn't find him.

"I'm looking for Daniel," I said.

I looked at her and asked, "Have you seen him?"

Frankie smiled sheepishly and said, "He's at school, Tsuki. He won't get out till 2:30."

I stared into her green eyes and asked, "Where is this school at?"

Frankie looked at me confused, but said, "Um it's down the road from here, about five minutes away. It's called Saint George High."

I nodded my head. I bowed my head slightly, saying, "Thank you."

I looked at the large door, and placed a paw on the door knob. I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Wait, you're going?!" Frankie asked.

I looked back at her and nodded my head. I then turned and ran down the road towards the school that Frankie mentioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw the school up ahead. I noticed that as I walked here, people stared at me.

_Pathetic humans: _I thought: _Never seen a wolf before. _

I sighed. I did not want to draw attention to myself. I closed my eyes and began to change.

I stood on my two legs.

"I hate walking like this," I stated, walking towards the school. It looked like a normal school to me. I looked at a giant clock that was on the top of the school. Right as I looked at it, I heard a bell ring from inside the school.

I looked at the school and saw teenagers swarm out. I sniffed the air for Daniel, but it was a little hard considering the wind blowing and snow getting in my nose, causing me to lose focus.

I then saw him. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans.

I began to walk towards him when I saw three boys stop him. One was much larger than the other two and he head brown hair and blue eyes. The other two both had blonde hair, one with green eyes the other with hazel.

As I got closer, I heard the brown head say, "Where ya going, Foster? Back to those imaginary creeps?"

I saw Daniel try to walk passed them, but the blondes got in his way and began to push him.

I narrowed my eyebrows and began to growl. I saw the blondes grab Daniel, who began to struggle.

I then began to run towards them.

I saw the brown head raise a fist and prepared to punch Daniel.

I then reached him and jumped into the air. I lifted my leg and kicked the brown head in the face, sending him into the snow.

I looked at the blondes and growled. They stared at me, shocked, but they released Daniel and ran to the fallen boy, who stared at me.

I glared at him and said, "Don't you lay a hand on him or next time you won't be so lucky." I began to growl louder.

The boy stood up and said, "If you weren't a girl…"

"You'd what? Hit me? As if you could," I spat.

The boy looked at Daniel and asked, "Is this your _girlfriend_, Daniel?"

I looked at Daniel who blushed and said, "Can it, Derek."

Derek laughed.

What was wrong with Daniel? I am a girl and I guess I was his friend, in a weird sorta way. I wanted to protect him like a friend should.

"Yes I am," I said.

All four boys stared at me in shock.

Then Derek and the blondes left laughing.

I turned to Daniel to see his cheeks dark red.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" I asked.

He stared at me, his face still red.

"Y-y-you said you were my girlfriend," he stuttered.

I turned and said, "I am, aren't I?" I was not understanding what the big deal was with the word 'girlfriend'. It meant nothing.

Daniel then ran to my side, his cheeks still red.

"Tsu-Tsuki?" he asked.

I looked at him while we walked onto the sidewalk that was surprisingly not covered in snow. I would have to remember to wear something for my feet tomorrow.

"What is it, Daniel?" I asked.

He stared at me uncertainly and asked, "D-do you know what Derek meant by asking me if you were my girlfriend?"

I nodded my head, saying, "He was asking if I was a girl that was your friend. Unless you don't consider me your friend, I think that I am your girlfriend."

His cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Th-that's not exactly what he meant," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

He scratched the back of his head nervously and looked towards the gray sky.

"W-well," he said, "T-to humans, girlfriend and boyfriend don't really mean what you think."

"Then what does it mean?" I asked, "I do not understand."

His cheeks still red and still staring at the sky, he said, "W-well, when humans have, um, _affections _towards each other, they go on dates and stuff."

"Dates?" I asked, watching him almost trip, but he caught himself.

I smiled slightly at the scene, but returned my attention to his explanation.

"Yeah, dates," he said nervously.

"What are these _dates _that you speak of?" I asked, "Humans go on days of the years? I am still confused."

Daniel spoke nervously again, "Well it's not really like that. It's hard to explain."

"I would like to know," I said kindly.

He turned a darker shade of red and he said, "I really don't think I can explain it well. You should ask my mom."

I looked away sadly.

I then smiled at him and asked, "Will you then tell me what you meant by boyfriend and girlfriend having affections towards another?"

He stared at me, his cheeks red.

I stared at him in confusion. I then saw something catch his eye. Something behind me. I turned to see a man and a woman on a park bench. They had their mouths over each other's and looked content.

"Daniel…what are they doing?" I asked curious to what the man and woman were doing.

"Y-you don't know?" he asked.

I looked back at him and shook my head.

He gulped and said, "They are kissing. That's one way humans show affection toward each other. That's how they show that they love each other."

I looked at the ground slowly.

"Love…," I whispered, "Love."

I stared at Daniel and smiled.

"Such a beautiful word, is it not?" I asked.

He blinked confusedly.

I looked up at the sky. I had felt so happy. It had been a long time since I felt this happy. I stared up.

"Love is so beautiful," I said aloud.

He continued to stare at me. We then made it home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(three days later)

I had been at Foster's for four days now. Nothing much had changed, but I had begun to open up a _little _bit to the others.

It was now night and I stared out the window at the moon in my wolf form.

I smiled and said softly, "Love shines beautifully like the moon. Always there, but not always seen."

"That's beautiful," said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Daniel, wearing blue jeans and no shirt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Friday night at last, yet I still have nothing to do," he said jumping onto the bed.

I looked at him and said, "You complain too much."

He glared at me and all I did was smile.

He then let out a laugh.

I smiled at him even more. I then crouched and leapt onto the bed, making Daniel jump.

"You know you could warn me!" he said.

I smiled and asked, "Yes, but what fun would that be?"

He rolled his eyes.

I looked up at his eyes and asked, "Daniel?"

He looked at me, signaling I had his attention.

"Can you tell me more about love?" I asked.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

"Why do humans…_kiss _when they are in love? That is what I wish to know," I said.

Daniel rubbed the back of his head.

"Well um," he said, "We….we kiss um because we uh feel closer to the one with love."

"Really?" I asked, beginning to change back into my other state.

He said, "In a way. To humans, it shows that we really care about one another." I stared at the ceiling.

I chuckled to myself, saying, "You humans are so strange sometimes."

I then stood up and jumped to my mattress on the floor, but I then thought of something.

"Daniel?" I asked.

He turned to me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Lean closer," I said.

He leaned so that we were a couple of inches apart. I leaned toward his cheek and licked it slightly. I saw his face grow a dark shade of red. I jumped up and turned out the light. I then jumped back into my bed and fell asleep.

Daniel P.O.V

"Lean closer," she told me.

Confused, I leaned close enough so that we were a couple of inches apart. She leaned towards my cheek and licked it! I felt my face grow hot. Without noticing, I saw her turn out the light and jump onto her mattress, falling into a deep sleep. I then leaned my head against my pillow, feeling my face scorching. I then closed my eyes, and tried to sleep.

Please review for me! :)

Dimunda Angel of Dark Light

I am a Citizen Soldier, ready to die defending my country


End file.
